Mojang
The Founders of Mojang Markus Alexej Persson, aka Notch Co-founder of Mojang and creator of Minecraft. Notch was born in Stockholm, Sweden, in 1979. He started programming at the age of 7 and wrote his first game at the age of 8. He worked for two game companies in Sweden before founding Mojang, He has now handed over control of Minecraft development to Jens Bergensten and is currently working on a new game for Mojang. And just in case he need proof that he is a smart guy, he's a member of Mensa Sweden. Team Fortress 2 is one of his favourite games, but he loves pinball and board games too. If you manage to kill him in-game, he drops an apple! He is the only player in the whole of Minecraft who does this. Jakob Porser Co-founder of Mojang and game developer. He worked with Notch prior to Mojang and they teamed up again when Minecraft started to gain popularity. He is currently the lead developer behind Scrolls. He is an avid supporter of the Lulea ice hockey team. Carl Manneh Co-founder of Mojang and the Chief Executive Officer. He previously ran jAlbum and was brought to Mojang to run the business side of the company. Carl is the guy responsible for signing all their top secret contracts. The Minecraft Team for PC/Mac Jens Bergensten, aka Jeb The lead Minecraft developer, after taking over from Notch in 2012. He made up the name Jeb because she wanted a more English sounding name to use on the Internet. It's a shortened version of Jens Bergensten. He is the ultimate authority on all things mine craft and is responsible for all the recent releases and updates. Pistons and wolves are just two of his legacies. Previously, he worked at Oxeye, the game studio responsible for Cobalt. Nathan Adams, aka Dinnerbone This British developer is a member of the Bukkit team and is also responsible for the development of the mod API. He is red green colourblind hence his favourite colour is blue. Erik Broes, aka Grum Born in Holland, he was originally hired to develop the official plug-in API and to maintain the Minecraft server. He is now involved in general game development. His Minecraft skin is the character Elmo! The Minecraft Team for Pocket Edition Aron Nieminen This game developer was integral to the creation of the Pocket Edition. He led all the versions from the pre-release to Alpha 0.3.2. After this certainly continue to work on the pocket edition alongside Johan. Rumour has it that he is the best pinball player at the Mojang HQ. Johan Bernhardsson Credited with many of the recent updates to the pocket edition, this Swedish game developer has been working at Mojang since early 2012. Among other things he is responsible for adding beds, bows and, more recently, bringing Minecraft realms to the Pocket Edition. Daniel Kaplan, aka Kappische The first employee to join Mojang, he has worked across many different products but is currently focused on the Xbox 360 edition. His official title is business developer, but he does a lot more than just business stuff. He handles communications think Apple, Google, Microsoft, 4J Studios and lots more... He does an excellent impression of Link from the Zelda games. He is also one the founders of www.ludosity.com. Category:Organization